Melee Universe
by Jan2789
Summary: Tygh is the Master at Melee. But what happens when he's invited to an unkown tournament, especially when the tournament characters are played by the contestants themselves...There is no GAY scenes!
1. Default Chapter

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Tygh, Melee Master**_

As I tirelessly fought against Link, the Elf Swordsman, I landed another kick right in his face. We were currently fighting in Hyrule Castle. Link was hitting me pretty hard. His arrows and bombs were a real pain. I wasn't too worried about his boomerang, but his sword was something to worry about. Right now Link was winning, but I won't lose this time.

"Give up Ganondorf. Evil never wins." Link pronounced.

"Hehe, evil may not win the battle, but they win the war!" I said as I threw a bomb in his face.

"Aahh!" Link yelled in despair as he flew off the field.

SET. The match was over. Ganondorf won the battle, and Link trudged off with a black mark on his face…but back in reality.

"Aw man, how do you always win?" Adrial said.

"Ganondorf is strong and defensive, and with my cat-like reflexes on the pad, I'm invincible." I said prideful.

The name's Tygh, I'm sixteen years old. To me and my friends, I'm the Melee Master. No one can beat me when it comes to VR (virtual reality), especially in Super Smash Brothers Melee. My character of choice is, as you all know, Ganondorf. I know his speed can be a problem, but I can make up for it. Adrial is a good friend of mine, he's fifteen. He loves Melee as much as I do, but his character of choice is Link Elf Swordsman.

Today was a great day. Today was the day I would enter the Melee Tournament in the Deptford Mall. For some reason they were sponsoring it there. It took my parents an hour but we made it. It was 1 o'clock and the competition was at 2, but the invitation said to be early. When I arrived at the stage, I saw some other people there also. I didn't know if they were contestants, or eager fans.

"Hey mom, I'll catch you later. Me and Adrial will be at the competition." I said.

"Okay T, have a good time. I'll pick you up around 7." My mom said.

"Okay, love ya mom."

"Love you too." And we departed.

Adrial and I arrived at the stage with plenty of time to spare. So after we signed up, we decided to mingle with the other participants (whatever mingle means). There must've been over fifty people here, and we only have an hour for fun. As Adrial and I walked around a bit, we found a group talking about the Zelda series.

"This is my group. I'll catch you later in the tournament Tygh." Adrial said.

"All right, catch you later." I said, and he ran off.

I was just walking along, eavesdropping on everyone's conversation, till I saw someone. It was a girl. She seemed a little lonely so I decided to give her some company.

Now don't get any ideas. I already have a girlfriend, her name is Roxanne. We've been going out for at least three months now. I just have this need to be with lonely people, just for the sake of being friendly.

"Hey, how ya doin. The name's Tygh, what's yours?" I asked her.

"Hi, my name's Amanda. Are you here for the tournament?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm playing as Ganondorf. Who do you play as?"

"Who said I'm in the tournament."

"Oh, are you?"

"Mmm" Was her only reply, and a cute little smile. Gee, she did seem a little cute, but I'm not here for girls. I'm here to win.

"You won't tell me will you?" I asked.

"See you later Tygh!" And she ran off. I'll never understand girls.

After another hour passed, all the contestants began to show up. The whole lot of us waited behind the stage. At least double the amount of people showed up from when we arrived. The host asked us to pick a number out of a box so they can place us in the tournament.

After another half hour of boring waiting, I found Adrial.

"Hey Adrial, what's up? Haven't seen you all day."

"I was just talking to some other guys there. They were being creeps so I left. How bout you, I saw you talking to some girl lately. Isn't Roxanne enough for you?"

"Shut up genius. You know I wouldn't do that." I said.

"Yeah, I know."

It was finally time. The tournament finally began. We didn't go onstage so everyone would see us, they would just call us by name and we would duke it out. Battle after battle, Adrial and I have been winning our battles. I don't know if they just took these guys out of the crowd or what, but they were pathetic. I could have a harder time on Easy Adventure Mode.

Now it was time for Adrial and I and the Semi-Finals. Which ever one of us would win would have a chance on becoming the winner.

"Hey Adrial, give it your all, okay?" I asked.

"Nothin less T, nothin less." Was his reply.

We appeared at Kongo Jungle, the original DK arena. As soon as the buzzer went off, Link charged up for his arrow. I ran toward him with all my might, before I could get close to him he shot his arrow. Nimbly I dodged, but I was left vulnerable. He came in and swung his sword at me. I got up, and retaliated with Gerudo Dragon. He dodged. Now I'm getting mad. Link started throwing bombs at me. I caught them and threw them back. Boy was he pissed. Now the real fight was starting. Blow after blow, we kept hitting each other until our percentage rate was over 100. He didn't have a chance, but neither did I. The next attack we make better count, or I might not make it out alive.

Link charged his arrow one last time. I wasn't going to be stupid now. I just stood in place waiting for the arrow to strike, but Link isn't stupid either. He knows I'll dodge it easily. So I started walking. At least I'll get close to him, and dodge easier. As I was getting closer he shot his arrow, and like I said I dodged, and I was too far away to get slammed by his sword. Though Link wasn't going to give in, he swung anyway, but I jumped and gave him a taste of my Wizard foot. He was hit so far he had no chance.

SET! I won. Now to the finals, I wonder who I'm up against. Hopefully no one easy. Link was tough, but I need a challenge, someone I can't predict.

"Now for our last contestants!" The announcer began. "On my left is the brutal and intelligent Tygh! And on my right, is the beautiful but dangerous Amanda!"

Wow, it was Amanda I'm up against, so she was in the tournament after all. I'm must be going blind, because she was getting more good looking by the second.

"Hey Amanda, good luck."

"Thanks, but you're the one who'll need the luck."

"A little confident are we. I guess I'll see you when you're on the ground."

"Not unless you're blown off the field first."

Now we were getting cocky. The battle began. Her choice was Samus Aran, and I went with my choice, Ganondorf.

The field was pretty obvious, Final Destination. On this plain field we can duke it out all we want without distractions. Thankfully there were no items, so I don't have to worry about bomb-ombs. No one made any moves. The both of us just stood there, hoping the other would make a move. Then Samus charged her cannon, still I didn't move. Already I knew what her plan was, once she was finished charging, she would send either one or a barrage of missiles, and then she would fire her charged energy cannon, and if I dodged all that I would be vulnerable to another attack.

I was in trouble, I don't want to be the first one to be hit, so I'll do a little stunt. I started walking toward Samus, and as predicted she fired a missile, but unpredictably I let it hit me. I expected her to fire another missile or her cannon, but she didn't, she came in and charged me like a football player. That took a toll on me, but I retaliated with a Gerudo Dragon, she got hit pretty hard, but then struck me with a Ball Bomb. After awhile the fight was getting pretty interesting. Not only did we keep our distance, but every time we went head to head, we either kept hitting air, or just kept plowing each other down.

Another fifteen minutes later the both of us we at nearly 200 damage. Never have I battled like this before. The only time I was close to this was when I faced Bowser Mewtwo and Ganondorf on level nine at the same time. Time was of the essence now, the next blow that lands will determine the winner. I looked over to Amanda, she seemed really frustrated. If I was mistaken, then I would believe she was thinking this was a life or death situation. It was a mistake to look over to her, it caught me off guard and I almost was blasted with a missile, luckily I knocked it away. Unfortunately she had her cannon charged and that really hit me. I almost fell off the field, but I regained my posture and returned.

"You don't wanna go down do you Tygh?" Amanda asked.

"Sorry, I'm a very stubborn kid, blame my dad." I replied.

"Well prepare yourself, because you won't get back on this one."

"Just try me."

Samus started charging again. This wasn't good, even a shot from her missile will send me. So I backed up to the edge of the field. Samus fired her missile, and hit blocked it. Then she fired her cannon, this time I took a different approach. I drop off the field. Off course she didn't expect this, but neither did I. I planned to grab the edge of field while falling, but my timing was off, at the last second, her cannon hit me, and I was sent flying.

SET! The winner was Amanda with Samus Aran.

"The Winner is Amanda! Amanda, for winning this competition you will receive a 100 dollar gift card to any mall." The Announcer said.

"Congrats Amanda, I had a fun time battling you." I said.

"Me too, maybe we should meet sometime." She suggested.

"Uh sure, I have about an hour and a half before my ride gets here. You wanna hang out for awhile?" I asked.

"Sure, meet me at the Disney Store. I have to make sure with my parents."

"Okay I'll see you there."

She disappeared into the crowd, and I was left to venture for Adrial. Today was pretty amazing. I made second place, new friend met, and…well I guess nothing else happened, but I think it was enjoyable. Who knows what will happen tomorrow


	2. Amanda and the Note

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Amanda and the Note**_

"Hey Tygh, congratulations on getting second place, I thought you would win for sure." Adrial said.

"Yeah, well someone is bound to beat the Master sometime." I said.

"Yeah, especially when he falls off the field and is blasted with a charged cannon." He said laughingly.

"Ferme la bouche mon ami." I replied in French.

"You know I hate it when you talk like that." Adrial whined.

"Yeah, je connais." I couldn't help it, I had to keep at it.

"Fine, well my mom's here to pick me up, I'll talk to you later T!" Adrial said running off.

"Later Man!" I yelled to him.

After we departed I headed off to the Disney Store. There weren't many people there, usually there were. Mostly kids were zooming from every direction just to see the toys and stuffed animals that were there. I had to admit some of the animals were cute. I must've waited for at least five minutes until I saw Amanda coming out of the crowd.

"Amanda over here!" I yelled. She looked over and saw me.

"Oh, hey Tygh." As soon as she came over I saw an older looking boy following her.

"This is my brother Kyle, he's gonna be our _parent _for the evening." Amanda said.

"Oh, I forgot that I'm some stranger and your parents don't know who I am. Hey Kyle, the names Tygh." I said.

"Hi Tygh, as you know, I'm Kyle. Remember, no funny business or you'll be hearing from my fists." He said threateningly.

"Don't worry, I'm not that stupid." Of course who would be? This guy must've near his 20's, 6 feet something, and over 180 pounds of muscle.

We ventured through the mall talking about ourselves, our hobbies, school, and whatever we could think of. I could never have a conversation like this with Roxanne, but with Kyle looming over us, I couldn't say I was that comfortable. After about an hour or so, we stopped at the muffin shop to get something to eat. I just got a banana muffin, Amanda asked for a chocolate chip one, but Kyle didn't get anything. We sat down at one of the two person tables, and Kyle sat right behind Amanda, so he can have a close eye one me.

"Well, it's almost time to get goin." Amanda said.

"Really, man look at the time, where did it go?" I said, she thought it was funny.

"Why don't we hang out some other time, what's you cell number?" She asked.

"It's 645-385-9710." I said, and she typed it into her phone. "What's your number?"

"Mine's, 645-263-4681." And I typed her number into my cell.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"I live in Williamstown, what about you?"

"Clayton, it's a little hard to find, but its home."

"Okay love birds, we gotta go. See you later Tygh." Kyle said.

"Bye Tygh." Amanda waved.

"Later!" I replied.

After another fifteen minutes my parents came to pick me up. It was a quiet drive home, which was good, I was a little tired. Once home, my little brother came charging at me. You can always count on little siblings to do there job.

"Hey Tygh. Haven't seen you all day, how was the tournament, did you win? You had to win you're the best." My little brother said, and kept going and going.

"Joey, will you be quiet."

"Okay!"

"Geez, well it's good to see you too. The tournament was fun but I lost." I began

"WHAT? You never lose, who beat you?"

"Amanda, but it's okay, we're friends now."

"Another girl? Eck! I hate girls, why do you like them so much?"

"It's a teen thing. You'll understand when you're older." I said to him.

"Why do I always have to wait till I'm older, humph! Oh by the way, your girlfriend is in your room, she's pretty mad."

Roxanne, mad at me? What did I do this time? It's not like I make her mad all the time, she just gets upset easily. When I entered my room, I saw her sitting on my bed. She seemed to be mad, but it's probably nothing, or a misunderstanding.

"Hey Roxanne, what's wrong?" I asked soothingly. Without warning she jumped off the bed and almost attacked me.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! I saw you and another girl at that stupid tournament!"

"Okay you saw me talking to another girl so what? I was just beaten by her in the finals, can't we be friends. And why were you at the tournament, I thought you wouldn't be caught dead at that place?"

"Well, I wasn't there, Michelle was. And she told me you were making so moves on her, and Michelle wouldn't lie to me."  
"Guess what, she did lie to you. And why did you send someone to look after me, don't you trust me?"

"You're a guy, what am I to expect? Guys cheat on their girlfriends all the time."

"But I don't, unless you haven't noticed I'm not like other guys."

"…And that's why I want to break up." She said. Silence filled the room.

"…okay." Was my reply. Of course I was upset, but if she didn't want a relationship anymore, then fine, her loss.

"Okay? That's it, you won't fight to have me back?" She said in exasperation.

"That's it, if you can't stand being with me anymore than go, I won't stop you, it's your loss."

"My loss? The only thing I lost was three months of my time!" And she ran off in a huff. I can't believe her, the way she treated me. Thank god she was gone, I couldn't stand being with her another second. Then, my cell rang. It's a good thing it was after 7, or else I would have to pay the fee.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Hi Tygh, it's me Amanda."

"Oh hi Amanda, I forgot you knew my cell number."

"Well I do, so how are you?"

"Not good, my girlfriend just broke up with me."

"Oh, sorry to hear. You want to talk it out, or no?"

"I actually would like to talk to someone. Just to make sure I was the right one, not the jerk."

"I'm all ears." And I started telling her what happened. It did feel good to tell her, but I couldn't help feeling a little nervous. I don't know why, I'm usually calm around girls now, but now I'm feeling a little different maybe it was that muffin I ate. It was the only thing I did eat since lunch.

"Wow, did any fists fly?"

"No, no one got hurt…yet."

"Ha-ha, you won't do anything."

"You assume too much."

"Yeah well, hey did you get anything special in the mail?"

"Don't know, didn't check yet, let me ask." I went away from my cell to outside my door. "Hey mom, did I get anything in the mail!"

"..Yes you did c'mere and get it!" My mom yelled back. So I ran downstairs got my mail, and opened it up.

"What is it?" I asked Amanda.

"Read it and find out." Was her smart remark. So I read the mail.

Dear Mr. Tygh,

Hello, you have been cordially invited to compete in the ultimate tournament of Super Smash Brothers Melee! You and several others will be invited to battle it out in this magnificent tournament. There will be more abilities, better graphics, wider stages, and much more. If you accept, please come to Saint Joseph High School for more instructions.

Sincerely,

Master Hand

"Cool, I'll definitely be going to this, how 'bout you?" I asked Amanda.

"Sure I am I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"All right, well I gotta get to bed. I'll call you tomorrow morning okay?"

"Okay, nighty night."

"Night." And we hung up.

After our little conversation, I asked my parents if they could drive me to my High School. They had no objection, they were just a little cautious about the tournament. I told them that a friend would be there, so I won't be alone. And that was the end of that. All Right! I'm going to a tournament for Melee Mashers, the best of the best, I can't wait to play. But a great warrior can't play well without some sleep. So I got ready for bed, and slipped under the covers.

Little did I know of the challenges I would face.


	3. Game of Games

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Game of Games**_

That night I didn't sleep well. I don't think that mid-night snack helped. Note to self, never eat Yogurt, Peanut Butter, and Pudding in a bowl with a side of pickle juice, but back to the uncomfortable night. For some reason, I wasn't able to get any sleep. I had a dream, and it wasn't really a pleasant one.

It was one of those weird running dreams. Only in this one, I traveled through dungeons, woods, marshland, technological cities, even space. I told you it was weird. While running, I met many hooded figures, twenty-five to be exact. There was also a huge entity that was completely cloaked in darkness. To the side of him were twenty-five strange coffins. They were shaped more like boxes, than rectangles. I tried to reach the huge entity, but I just couldn't get up to him.

Then I awoke. The whole thing was in an odd way disturbing, it was always dark, and I felt as eyes were always watching. Also, I didn't recognize myself. I know it was me who was running, but I had such a bizarre outfit I thought I was in the medieval times.

"Tygh! Get up now or Mom isn't gonna drive you to…where you going anyway?" My little brother yelled in my ear.

"Get outta my room munchkin!" I yelled back. Let me tell you, I'm not a morning person. Yet I left my bed anyway and got dressed. I put on some jeans, and a long sleeved shirt with some weird Hawaiian words on it, I never did translate it.

Once downstairs I grabbed some French toast and ate quickly.

"Hurry up Tygh, I need to leave soon." My Mom yelled.

"Coming!" And I left the kitchen for the car.

While driving my mom started off a conversation.

"Tygh, what exactly are you doing at your school?"

"I'll be entering another tournament, this one is supposed to be more advanced.

"Really, how?"

"Don't know, they didn't say."

"Well, just remember to call me on your cell if anything happens."

"All right."

The school came into view. My mom drove to the side of the school and dropped me off. I said goodbye, and she left. I went inside the Media Center and saw several other people there. My biggest surprise was seeing Amanda there. It really shouldn't be surprising because she said she received the letter also.

"Amanda hey what's up?" I yelled to her

"Oh, hi Tygh. I'm here to beat you again."

"In your dreams, I don't lose to the same person twice."

"Whatever, so are you psyched or what, I can't wait to play."

"Me neither I wonder what the controls are like?"

"We'll see have you seen our competition yet?"

"No, not really." Then I looked around to everyone that was there. Some were old geezers, others looked barely out of there toddler age. There was some army guy here, a huge muscular man, some skinny nerd, and others.

Then, an old man entered the Media Center. He wore a thin gray robe, and a long gray cap, like the one Link wears. If I didn't know better he had a resemblance to Professor Dumbledore. His beard was a little resembling, only if it was a little longer. No glasses, but he had a pocket watch that was more visible than a black blotch on white paper.

"Good Morning to you all. I expect that you all received my invitation and are all very well pleased with my game." The old man began.

"You, you are the genius who created Super Smash Brothers!" A kid exclaimed.

"You could say that. For now you may all call me _Master Hand_. Now if you want to start playing follow me." And he left the Center. Everyone hesitated at first, but we followed. Once everyone was outside…well I can't remember much after that. All I can remember is being whacked upside the head and blacking out.

Today just isn't my day. I woke up in a soft chair in a bright room. I heard some others talking.

"Tygh, hey Tygh are you all right?" A faint voice called out. I opened my eyes with a pain in the back of my head.

"Oh my aching head, who hit me with a brick? Amanda is that you?"

"Yeah it's me, at least you remember who I am."

"Yeah well, what happened?"

"Don't know I just blacked out and here I am now."

"That game better be worth all this trouble."

"It will be Tygh it will be." Said an unfamiliar voice.

Everyone turned there heads to where the voice came from, it was the old man again. He was wearing the same clothes, but something about him was different. He looked more…_youthful_. Everyone seemed amazed.

"Yes everyone, I know I seem different in appearance, but believe me I'm still the same old man you met before." Master Hand said.

"Are we gonna play or what?" Yelled one of the contestants.

"If you wanted to play, then why didn't you ask, follow me." Master Hand said.

This time, everyone didn't move I guess they all blacked out like before and didn't want that to happen again.

"Do not worry, this time I will lead you to the Gaming Room. I'm sure you will find it most pleasing." And he walked off with a sly grin on his face.

Everyone didn't want to believe him at first, but it's not like they had any choice. We didn't know where we were, let alone how to get out, and we all came to play some games, and so we might as well follow.

Some how we entered a cavern of some sort. While walking the lighting dimmed by a great amount, and this spooky feel overcame everyone. As we were walking Amanda suddenly grabbed my hand. I suddenly felt nervous all over, but in an odd way comforting, I'll never understand emotions. I looked toward Amanda, she looked into my eyes for at least a millisecond until turning back to our route feeling embarrassed. I could tell she was, but the real question was, why was she nervous?

We finally ended up in a well lit and shiny room. Computers were everywhere, lights and buttons galore, it was a candy store for geeks. Then we came across twenty-five human capsules. If I didn't know better, this fame was going to Virtual Reality.

"Everyone, I believed you figured out that my system is beyond what you realize. My very own system is far more advanced than any Virtual system you can dream of. I won't give any secrets away, I want you to figure out what makes my game so interesting. So please step into a capsule to begin playing." Master Hand instructed.

"Do you expect us to trust you? You bring us here through a game tournament, and you expect us to believe you won't harm us. I've been in the military for twenty years, and I know a problem when I see one." The Army dude said.

"I know it's difficult, but please trust me, look if you don't trust me then leave. I'll show a servant to the door for you." He didn't move. After awhile everyone started entering a capsule. Before I started off to a capsule Amanda tightened her grip on me. I forgot that she was still holding my hand.

"What's wrong, don't you want to play?" I asked.

"I just have a funny feeling that's all." She responded.

"Don't worry, let's just play already, if you don't like the game, then take the fall."

"I'd die before I'll take a fall lets go!" And she pulled me off. We entered our capsules and everything went dark.

Everyone awoken in a white plain. It seemed we were all floating, yet still standing. Then the real Master Hand appeared.

"WELCOME ALL! I assume you are here to play Super Smash Bros Chaos, my new series. Now, if you all will choose your characters we will begin the journey to Stardom." And with a snap of his gigantic fingers, all twenty-five characters appeared out of thin air. Everyone walked toward their Character of choice with no problems at all, it's like that old man chose us because each of us were the best with that specific character. As usual I chose Ganondorf.

Mystical light swirled around everyone, darkness also consumed our eyes. When I awoke, I would wish I was still sleeping…


	4. Ganondorf Lives On!

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Ganondorf Lives On!**_

Oh my aching head, this game better be more then what it's worth the trouble I'm being put through. Is it me, or is gravity personally favoring me today, I feel like I'm wearing medieval armor.

I looked at myself and noticed that in fact I was wearing armor. Ganondorf's armor to be precise. The jewel was on my head, put something was out of place, I had pockets. I reached inside my right pocket and noticed a cell phone looking device. It then started to vibrate. I answered it.

"H-Hello?" I asked.

"Hello my dear boy, it's about time you recovered." Said the enigmatic voice.

"Who are you?"

"It's is me Master Hand, I take it your enjoying my game?"

"I barely started playing, what am I supposed to do, where am I?"

"All good questions for which I have no answers for. You'd better start running before the guards catch you."

"What guards?" I yelled, and then he hung up.

That guy was as crazy as he is old. I then noticed my surroundings; I seemed to be in some kind of castle. The walls were gray with stone bricks, but there was no roof, so I could see the cleared sky. There seemed to be a lot of places to venture, I even saw the drawbridge.

"Stop Fiend!" Cried a voice.

"Huh?" I turned around to see Link running toward me.

"Link, is that you?" I asked.

"Ganondorf, run!" Link yelled.

I noticed about a dozen soldiers chasing Link, they noticed me also, and decided that I was a fair target also.

"What are we running for?" I asked panting.

"I'll tell you later, we have to make it out of here!" Link told me.

So we ran together. I was feeling quite slow on the account of the armor. Oh no, the drawbridge was closing. We won't make it.

"How will we make it?" Link yelled.

"I have a stupid idea, but bear with me. Cover me!" I ordered.

"All right!" He replied

Link turned around, and let loose several arrows wounding the guards. His bombs left an impression, and no one liked his sword. I had a stupid idea, but maybe I can break the door down.

"Warlock…PUNCH!" I yelled and broke the door into oblivion.

"Let's go Link!" I yelled and we jumped into the moat that was placed before us.

The water wasn't the problem, it was my armor. I don't know how people could stand wearing this stupid stuff. Luckily we made it to the other side without many problems. The guards had no bridge thanks to me, and I would like to bet that they can't swim.

"Whew, so do mind telling me what you did to get them that riled up?" I exasperated.

"To tell you the truth, nothing. All I remember was waking up as Link, and the guards wanting to arrest me." He said.

"All right, as long as were here, we might as well travel to where ever to find out what's going on. My names Tygh, what's yours?" I asked.

"They call me Nathan, and should I be worried about you? You are my nemesis you know." Nathan said with a chuckle.

"Don't worry, I may use a bad guy, but I'm all good. We can be a team, like on team battle mode."

"Cool, but we better get moving, these guys are starting to pull out archers." He said.

I finally noticed that they were preparing to fire at us, so we got up and ran away before they could even get a glance of us. We saw a forest in front of us, so we decided to camp out there.

After a good while we got a fire going and told some stories about our lives and personalities, but we didn't get far until we heard a rustle in bushes.

"Take out your sword." Whispered Link.

"How?" I whispered back.

"Do you have that cell phone thingy? Well, scan through it a bit and you should find some equipment." I scanned through and saw my sword, I pushed the main button, and it appeared in my hands. Apparently it was lighter than it appeared. Not only did my clothes change, I guess my physical appearance changed as well. I haven't looked in a mirror yet so I guess I look like Ganondorf.

The rustling stopped, but then a huge skunk scurried its way across the lit area.

"Whew, hehe, for a second I thought it was a beast or something." I said.

"It is, beast of the stench, good lord!" He exclaimed.

"Ha-ha!" I laughed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you trust me when we first met?"

"Don't know, when I noticed that I was Link, I figured that everyone else was a character. And as you said you're a good person, so I'll take your word for it. I'm usually known for gullibility."

"Ha-ha, all right. Well we'd better get some sleep, it's a big day tomorrow."

"Okay, g'night."

Before we even had five seconds of sleep we heard a beast rampaging through the forest. Nathan and I woke up with a fright, well we were startled that's all.

"What was that?" Nathan asked.

"It sounded like DK. Let's find out." I answered. Nathan was a little hesitant but he went along anyway. While walking through the forest, the noise got louder, and we saw something hanging from the branches. I was too stupid enough to call out to it.

"DK, is that you? It's me Ganondorf!" I yelled to it.

"Huh, HUHA HUHA!" He yelled out.

"Tygh, look out!" Nathan said as the figure charged for me.

"Whoa!" I called out.

"Ganondorf, I challenge you to a fight!" He barked out.

The field around us started to rise, soon enough DK and I were standing on a floating rock.

All this was too much to take in. I then noticed my opponent, it wasn't DK. Instead it was a huge man twice the normal sized, hairy as an ape, and that funky hair style like DK. He had the red tie with "DK" on it. He had short black pants on, thank god. Unfortunately I couldn't get any more descriptions because he was charging for me. As soon as he was on top of me he slammed the ground with an earth shattering pound.

"Whoa!" I said getting out of the way. So he meant business, I guess I will too. I started off with my signature Gerudo Dragon with a direct hit, before he regained balance I grabbed him in the air and slammed him with a Dark Dive. He wasn't too happy, but neither was I when he pulled out a Ray Gun. He started shooting but much too his dismay, I blocked them all with ease.

"Stop it you little Punk!" He yelled in frustration.

"Sorry, I have a knack for annoying people too much." He obviously didn't take that comment too well, and started charging his fist. That means he's going to go all out and a direct hit will leave more than a bruise. He's done, now he started running toward me with all his might, before he could throw his fist at me, I dodged and went behind him. He must've known this because he turned around and threw me across his shoulders. That didn't feel too well, but I got up and slammed him like a Rugby player.

Before he could get up I ran up to him, grabbed him by the tie, kneed him in the gut a couple times, and threw him in the air. Once airborne I executed a perfect Dark Dive, and he went whizzing into the air. As he jumped onto the field I slammed him back out with a fling wizard foot.

The match was won, and the field lowered back to its original state. I was a bit dizzy and I saw Nathan run up to me to see if I was all right.

"Tygh, you okay man?" He asked.

"Am I still alive?"  
"Don't know, never seen the living dead before." Nathan said.

"Ha, nice. Where's DK?" I asked.

"Over there." Nathan pointed to DK's body lying in the grass.

I went over to see if he was okay. I tried communicating but there was no answer. Then his body started to disintegrate. All that was left was DK's symbol floating and spinning in mid-air.

"What is it, what happened?" Nathan asked.

"DK's symbol, it's all that's left." I answered.

"Oh yeah, I read that in my cell thingy. Whenever you defeat an opponent you get a prize. Go ahead, take it." Nathan insisted.

So I went over to grab DK's symbol. Once I touched it, I felt this rushing power overcome me. I felt the call of the wild throughout my whole body. Then my cell started vibrating. It showed a picture of DK's symbol and a description. "With this you gain the ability of DQuake. This technique allows you to create major earthquakes with just a step of your foot. You also gain more strength, dexterity, and maneuverability."

"Cool, I can't wait for my first victory." Nathan exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be too anxious, you could lose and I would be all alone."

"Yeah, I'd better stay just to protect you."

"Oh, I need protecting, you were the one cowering from that skunk."

We went on for hours and hours, and sooner or later we just fell asleep next to the camp fire.

**NO IDEAS FOR YOU ODD-MINDED FREAKS!**


	5. Triforce meets Bounty Hunter

**_Chapter 5_**

After Nathan and I woke up from last night, we decided to head for the nearest city or anyplace that had food. That old man was right, this place was more advanced than any VR game I played. The graphics were life-like, and those guards, seemed human. Even during the fight with DK, I was getting exhausted…and I felt real pain.

Wait, I wasn't supposed to feel real pain, this is only a game. Maybe exhaustion, but not pain, I hope this is as real as it gets, because if this is a REAL game, then I'm getting more than I bargained for.

"Hello, Tygh? You there?" Nathan asked.

"Huh, oh yeah sorry, I'm just thinking to myself." I answered.

"Well stop thinking we're approaching some kind of city."

Nathan was right, and it wasn't just any kind of city, it was an Arabian type of city. Caravans, camel like animals, traders, and terrible clothes. Mostly everyone wore dirty robes, but there was a few who had fancy garments. We even saw an exotic weapon shop, I wanted one of the lances badly but we had no money.

"Nathan, how are we going to get some money?" I asked like a little child.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Unless we want to eat we'll need some money."

"Arg, fine. So how will we get money?" Nathan asked.

"…We enter a tournament." I said with a smile. I saw a sign that said (Warriors wanted to fight in the Coliseum. Winners Receive 10,000 Gold!)

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" And we ran off.

Once inside the coliseum, the host asked us to walk toward the center of the field. There were plenty of others there also, I hope we don't fight each other. Then some Caesar guy came from the fancy stands and started his announcement.

"Warrior I congratulated you bravery, but braveness won't save you today. If you survive my beasts, I shall award all of you handsomely!" There was plenty of talk but then Caesar Salad spoke again.

"Release the Goombas!" He announced. Goombas? Is this guy for real, Goombas are like babies. I can't believe were fighting the most pathetic creatures of the game. Though what I saw was no goomba, it was monster goombas. They were the size of rhinos, tusks like saber tooth tigers, and more muscular bodies.

"Nathan?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"I think we're in trouble?"

"Nonsense. Later." And he disappeared without a trace.

"Nathan!" I yelled for him but he was gone. I knew what his strategy was, he was going to stay hidden and let everyone else do the dirty work. I would agree to his strategy but I'm no coward. I summoned my sword and went into a battle stance.

"RWOOAARR!" The Monster Goombas yelled. I then charged for them with a Wizard Foot. Once inside the hoard of goombas I started hacking at them with my sword. They should've been easier to take out but because of their newfound strength it was more difficult.

All of the other warriors were having the same problems. Only difference was that they were being killed easier. To me, these things were like fighting dogs, but to the others they were like tigers and lions. After awhile there was only one goomba left, and then Nathan reappeared.

"This one's mine Tygh." Without a response he pulled out a Beam Sword and cut him in half. The goombas were defeated but the Caesar guy didn't seem too happy.

"Congratulations warriors. You have been deemed worthy of the prize, but you will not leave alive." He said in a cold tone.

"What's that supposed to mean. We fought and we won, give us our money and let us go!" I yelled.

"He won't let us go because of his plan." Nathan then said.

"Plan?" I asked.

"He wanted to kill all the strongest warriors here so that he could overthrow the town. Technically it's not his, and he wants slaves to build him a greater empire." Nathan said.

"And the warriors that would've been here could easily take over his army." I continued.

"No, but he would lose a lot of men, not enough to continue a slave drive." Nathan said.

"You are very bright. Unfortunately you will die! Soldiers exterminate them!" The Caesar said. Then armored men came with lances and swords. Well here's another fight. Then I saw Nathan pull out a bomb. He motioned me to back away, so I did.

3, 2, 1, and he threw the bomb. The explosion was humongous. Not many soldiers were left, but the ones who were still standing still ran forward.

"Let me handle this one." I asked.

I wanted to test out DQuake, and it finally looks like my chance has arrived. I mustered my strength, and plowed my fist into the ground. The earthquake was phenomenal, the whole stadium shook up. A gigantic crack formed from the ground where my fist was, up to the Caesars little room. The remaining soldiers either fell into the quake or started to run away from my sheer power. Nathan and I then jumped up to the Caesar's fancy room. He was scared beyond belief, but we wouldn't stop there.

"Stop stop, I'll give you the money! I'll even give you this fare maiden I captured for myself, but I'll let you have her in exchange for my life." He pleaded.

"Where's the dungeon at?" I questioned immediately.

"Go through that door." He pointed behind him. "Go down the stairwell until you reach the bottom. H-Here's the keys also, it's the large one. Now please let me live!" Caesar pleaded some more. I grabbed the keys and flew like the wind. I don't know why I wanted the _fare maiden _so bad, but I definitely don't agree with the fact that others should be locked up just to get wedded as soon as you get out.

Once I was in the dark damp cave, I searched for anyone in the cells. There was no one. Then I saw someone cowering in the corner.

"Hello? Hey, I'm gonna get you out of here." I said. As soon as I opened the door, the person lunged for me and I was slammed me to the ground, and I saw the face of my attacker.

"Amanda? Amanda is that you?" I asked.

"Tygh, oh my god am I ever so glad to see you!" She said embracing me tightly. I was a little embarrassed, but at the same time joyous.

"C'mon Amanda we gotta go." I said. And we left the holding cells with our hands as together. Once outside Nathan had bonded the Caesar guy to his glorious chair.

"Nathan." I said in an irritating voice.

"What, I couldn't let him escape without our payment." Nathan replied.

"Payment?" Amanda asked.

"I'll tell you later." I told Amanda.

Once we exited the coliseum with our rewards in hand, we left for the market place to buy some supplies.

"So you won that little skirmish and we're playing Super Smash Brothers?" Amanda asked.

"Right and we are going to spend our money on extravagant robes, and other useless junk!" Nathan exclaimed.

"No, we're going to buy supplies, weapons, and some type of transportation." I corrected.

"Fine, just make sure there's no making out on our journeys okay?" Nathan said. Amanda blushed, and I was too stupid to say any comeback. We finally reached the Market Place to buy our supplies. Food was easy enough to get, we just bought bread and other fruits. There was a weapon shop, but all the weapons were just daggers and swords, I'm not really comfortable around blades, so we passed it. We decided not to buy any type of transportation for the exercise.

"Hey guys, can I have a sec?" Nathan asked.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked.

"Is something wrong?" Amanda asked in concern.

"Well, I want to stay. This place really suits me, and I hate traveling." Nathan said.

"Are you sure Nathan, we could really use you." I said.

"Nah, go on you two, I'd be a third wheel, and I heard they needed a new king." Nathan said with interest.

"I guess this is goodbye, don't die now you here. I want to fight you myself to see how strong you are." I said.

"Don't you either, you're gonna die by my hands got it?"

"Whatever." I answered.

Amanda and I then just walked into the sunset.

**(Okay not the most original idea but it works right?)**


End file.
